Without A Trace
by Lt. Cmdr. Kono McGarrett
Summary: Kono Kalakaua is dead. Yukaza killed her. 2 Months Ago Five-0's life changed forever when they saw her killed in front of them. Everyone took the death hard, Steve took it the hardest. But no one saw the body, no one saw the face. Is Kono still alive or did they kill her in coldblood. Will Yukaza get away with this?
1. She's Gone

**A/N: Hey you guys, I know what your thinking, like what did she do now. But here I am with another story. Without A Trace. I hope you like it. I literally just came up with this idea when I was watching a TV show. So, yea. This is going to be M rated too. Romance and Action/Adventure with a little Crime and Drama. So hope you like. Mature Scenes in...umm...early and later chapters.**

**Enjoy you guys, review and tell me what you think. :)**

* * *

**_2 Months Ago..._**

_"Shit! Keep firing!" Steve yelled out to the other members of Five-0. As, he ducked and covered behind an old truck, where Kono was also hiding behind._

_"Steve, we can't hold them off much longer! We have to keep moving!" Kono turned to shoot at the direction the fires were coming in._

_"Steve, you need to make a decision now! We can't stay here!" Danny and Chin made came to duck behind the truck. As they both began firing at men who were getting closer to them, before ducking again behind the truck._

_"Fuck, ok. We need a distraction. One of us needs to lead them off, while the rest of us run." Steve yelled over the thunder, rain, and guns firing their way._

_"Steve, that's a death trap. We can't-"_

_"I'll do it." All heads turned to Kono, while her eyes stared determined at them._

_"Kono no, don't be rash. You don't have-"_

_"We don't have a choice Steve! I rather died than have you guys die. Now get ready. I'll call you guys on the burner when I'm safe. On 3 we do this ok?" Kono looked at them, while they nodded there heads reluctantly and waited for her to count._

_"1...2...3 Go!" Kono got up, and shot at them running into the opposite forest with the Yukaza on her trail._

_Steve, Danny, and Chin ran when when they heard a blood-curling scream come from the direction of which Kono went in. _

_"Don't look back." Steve said, pushing branches out the way._

* * *

"Steve. It's time." Steve nodded his head, and followed Danny as everyone surrounded the grave of Officer Kono Kalakaua. As the priest began singing a mournful hymm. The soldiers began shooting three rounds in the sky.

"Ready, arms up! Fire!"

_One._ As the shot fired, Steve stood firm, face blank and staring at the casket that was slowly entering the ground.

"Fire!"

_Two. _Steve's posture faltered, as her death was a becoming a reality, and none of it was a dream, like he hoped it was, ever since she was shot and killed in front of them.

* * *

_The three Five-0 members were caught, they were in a broken down old warehouse tied up in chairs._

_They watched as four Yukaza men, and another who looked like there boss came in. In two of the men's hands was a woman...Kono. Who had a bag over her head struggling against the grips and the ropes._

_"Steve! Danny! Chin! Help!" She cried from under the bag. _

_"Shut up!" The muscled man hit her, and she fell with a thud. To the ground in front of them._

_"You touch her one more time, I'll make it so your body won't be traceable when I get done with you." Steve sneered sinisterly at the Yukaza boss._

_"I can kill Ms. Kalakaua right now if I wanted too. Your in no position to be making threats Commander McGarrett." He man quietly spat in Steve's face._

_"Grab her, and bring her here." They complied with his orders, and brought the bruised body of the young woman to him._

_"Oh her knees." He pulled out a gun, and put it to her head. She let out a yelp. And began crying._

_"You will pay for the pain you've caused me." He cocked the gun, and put it to her head._

_"I love you guys." She whispered quietly._

_"Her death, is your suffering." He fired the shot, and her body dropped lifelessly on the ground._

* * *

"Fire!"

_Three._ His right hand, coming shakily to his forehead as him, Chin, Danny, and others saluted to her. He slowly let down his hand, as a man in a uniform came and handed her mom her uniform.

Her casket hit the dirt in the ground with a soft thud, as the priest finished the hymm. He blessed the people, before finishing the funeral.

Steve moved from his rigid posture, and walked to his car. He got in when Danny appeared at his window.

"You ok buddy?" His eyes studying the movements of the broken SEAL.

"Yea, I'm fine Danny." Steve's eyes staying forward, staring into nothing.

"Steve, look I kn-"

"I said I'm fine! Tell Chin don't come into work for the rest of this week. You either, I'll see you next Tuesday Danny." Steve drove off around the corner, to the one place he could seek peace in.

Steve sat on his board, listening to the quiet waves that washed up on shore. He was staring up at the sky, his mind in places only one could imagine.

He saw a wave, come his way. And started paddling towards it. Surfing with force, and anger. He did the same with each and every wave for the next two hours.

He slowly made his way back to shore. The muscles in his body ached as he limped back to his empty house.

Steve ran his hand through his wet hair, and looked around at his quiet and empty home.

He picked up a picture of Kono and him at the beach. Steve had Kono on his back with a grape shaved-ice in one hand. And the other wrapped around his neck.

He suddenly smashed the picture on the floor, and knocked the contents on his desk off. Punching the wall, and rattling the family portraits off on the floor.

His breath was heavy, as his looked at the mess he made. He fell to his knees, and picked up the picture that was on the floor of him and her, and cried softly on glass filled floor.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you liked it. I'll be updating I Want You around Saturday or tomorrow. And don't worry, it's going to be really mature. So is this story. I'll be updating Without A Trace tomorrow. If not tomorrow, then Saturday! Review guys, tell me what you think about Kono's death. Do you think it's real or fake. You tell me! :)**


	2. Maybe Not

**A/N: Hey people! Vas Happenin', here with another chapter of WAT(Without A Trace) thank you for the praise and and reviews guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter. You might be a little surprised at what you read.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Faster. Faster. She told herself, as the Yukaza men followed her into the vast land of trees, bushes, and vines._

_Kono ducked and dodged the bullets headed towards her, she pushed herself harder, the bottom of her feet aching as she continued to try and out run them_

_She pushed the bushes of branches away, and jumped over the large pieces of wood, and twisted lines of vines trying to get away from the men._

_Kono turned a corner, and found a small cave. Hurrying inside, she cradled her semi-automatic to her chest, as she crawled to the back of the cave waiting for them to enter. _

_One by one the Yukaza men entered the cave, and one by one, she killed them. Hope began to spring into her. But was quickly faltered when one of them grabbed her from behind._

_She wondered how he got in, when she seen another small opening at the back of the cave. He brought her outside to the remaining five guys, and roughly threw her on the ground._

_"Oh what are we gonna do with you." The biggest man, whispered in her ear. When he pulled back she spat in his face._

_"Bitch!" His pistol hit her face, and she flung backwards spitting out blood that filled her mouth._

_"Fiesty one, I'm going to have fun with you." He smirked evilly at her._

_"I'd die before letting you touch me." She said quietly, and looked him dead in the eyes._

_"Your wish is my command." He cocked his gun to her head, but then slowly moved it to her stomach._

_"What are you doing Juan, kill her." Another man urged, at him._

_"No, I want her to suffer. I want her to spend the last few hours of her life on the forest floor." He took the safety off, and aimed it at her stomach._

_And with a sharp pull of the trigger, a bullet entered her stomach. The men kicked and punched at her, leaving her to die they walked away in the opposite direction._

* * *

Steve startled awake, looking around his destroyed home and remembering the bitter and not really sweet memories of yesterdays events.

He slowly uprighted himself, and winced in pain at the aches in his muscles. He started picking up the glass, and putting the knocked over items back on his desk.

He grabbed the broom nearby, and started sweeping up the glass on the floor. Throwing it in the garbage, the only thing that was left on the floor was the picture he cried into last night. The picture of Kono.

He picked up the burner cell, that she said she would call him on when she was safe. But even though he waited every day and every night for it to go off. It never did. And now he's beginning to think it never will.

Guilt began to creep up in his bones, as he realized he was responsible for her death. A tear slip from his eye and down his cheek on to the picture in his hand.

He got up taking a shower and dressing in some of his casual clothes, he grabbed his keys, wallet, phone, and her picture and jumped in his truck driving to the source of his pain.

* * *

_They met up outside the warehouse with the look-a-like, the Yukaza boss brought her out of the car and began telling the Kono impostor what to say and do._

_"When you get in there you will say 'Steve, Chin, Danny! Help!' got it." The boss said to her, as she nodded continuously._

_"I will push you to the floor and aim a gun at your head. You'll quietly tell them you love them. And I'll shoot you. Alright." She again nodded, and walked away to change._

_They gave her the same clothes and shoes Kono was wearing. She hurried and changed in them, roughing them up a bit and added a bit of dirt to them too._

_They gave her a picture of Kono's face, and the only thing she had to fix was her hair, because she'd have a bag over her head. The only thing she could hope was that they wouldn't look at her face._

_Once she was done, they put the bag over her head, and tied her hands up. She prayed up to God for any bad things she's done, and mentally said bye to her family._

_Before they opened the warehouse doors, and walked in..._

* * *

Steve pulled up in the driveway of Kono's one story house, turning off his truck, he stepped out and shut his door.

He start walking up to her door, and had the urge to knock but put his hand down. Sighing, he opened the surprisingly unlocked door and walked inside.

He instantly was hit with the smell of Kono, sea salt and coconuts. The home had sadness to it. It was dark, cold, and empty. Not the usual warm, inviting, and friendly spirit it had to it.

Closing the door, he walked around looking at the different pictures of her and her family, he and her, and her and the team.

Almost falling on her shoes, he laughed.

"Well you never were the one to clean babe." Picking up her shoes, he placed them by the door neatly.

Going down the hall he walked upon her bedroom. Walking in he looked at the picture of him and her on her night stand. It was a picture of him feeding her shaved ice, he smiled at the memory of her grimacing at the taste of orange.

Walking to the other side, it was a picture of her in her red bikini smiling to the camera, that Steve was hidding behind.

He sighed and grabbed the picture. Sitting on the bed, he gently ran a finger down the frame of her face. Smiling softly and sadly at her picture.

"It's my fault, your dead. I was responsible for you, you were my responsibility and I lost you. You died over something that I had control of. And instead of going myself I sent you into something you couldn't handle. Fuck Kono! Why didn't you listen, why didn't you listen when I told you no...don't...go. You would be here with us...with me. If I made the right decision." Tears falling freely.

Two things have be destroyed today, and probably can't be fixed.

A spirit once strong, now broken. And a love once inseperable, now lost.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, sooo what'd you think. Tell me tell me tell me. I love the feedback thank you so much guys. Continue being the faithful readers you are. What do you think about Kono? Still dead or possibly alive...you'll never know Psych I'm kidding you will in time. I'm be updating soon, promise. :)**


End file.
